Patent Literature 1 discloses a Schottky barrier diode (Schottky Barrier Diode: hereinbelow referred to as SBD). The SBD includes a semiconductor substrate, and an anode electrode in contact with the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate includes a p-type contact region that is in contact with the anode electrode, and an n-type drift region that is in Schottky contact with the anode electrode in a range where the p-type contact region is not provided. The p-type contact region includes a ring-shaped region, and a plurality of stripe-patterned regions provided on an inner peripheral side of the ring-shaped region. Each of the stripe-patterned regions is connected to the ring-shaped region. When a forward voltage is applied to the SBD, electrons flow from the n-type drift region to the anode electrode through a Schottky interface between the anode electrode and the n-type drift region. Due to this, the SBD turns on. Further, when a reverse voltage is applied to the SBD, the aforementioned flow of electrons stops, and the SBD turns off. Further, when the SBD is turned off, a depletion layer spreads from the p-type contact region to the n-type drift region located therearound. Since the depletion layer spreads to cover the Schottky interface, a high electric field is suppressed from being generated in a vicinity of the Schottky interface.